For Better, for worse
by CrimsonnMaiden
Summary: ...For richer, for poorer. To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart. (Drabbles, requests granted into short one-shots)
1. Baby Madness

(Granted tumblr's anon request!)

* * *

><p>"I told you it would be better to ask my mom for help."<p>

His growls against the pillow made her roll her eyes while slowly rocking the newly sleeping baby in her arms.

"Oh, hush Hiccup, it is not that bad, you know." She whispered in response. Her eyes adoring the small figure resting in her hands.

Hiccup moved his head to lay on it's side, so his eyes would find her, not so far from their bedroom window facing the dark skies of midnight. "Are you telling me, that nothing more than a five month old young girl cannot be loud enough to make us jump out of our cozy warm bed like two suddenly frightened cats?"

She chuckled, "You are the frightened cat. I fear of nothing."

He shook his head, took a grip on the hem of the covers and threw them over his head. Just to cover up his already annoyed, restless expression.

With all chiefly duties here and there, a stubborn Dragon usually stalking him for a simple flight, a still foreign-to-him-mother, a wife who still recovered from giving birth and a five month old little lady, Hiccup barely had the chance to seal an eye.

Just a few seconds later, silence was finally newly discovered as their child's shortened sobs and gasps deceased. Hiccup's exploring fingers pulled from the covers from his forehead and down over the tip of his nose. His eyes admiring his fairest lady's figure as she paced around their chambers. She was wearing nothing but a thin, light gray gown that reached down to the floor and nearly floated around her bare feet as she walked. Long, loose sleeves, V-shaped chest design revealing a small portion of her newly swollen fruits.

All these months, bearing his child within her warmths, protecting it against war, against depressions, attacks, violence, her own selfish temper, other's bold hand…simply being its one and only guardian. Still, after all those rough times, her figure remained just like the one blessed by the fair goddess of Frigga.

At least, to his eyes.

As he admired her, Hiccup remembered all those small moments he has had the privilege of holding her close, other than while drifting to sleep. Like, coming home and finding their child fast asleep in its crib and Astrid organizing the small mess it requires to strangely entertain a newborn, finding it the only chance to hold her close and dear to him, kiss the softness of her sweaty neck, wrap his arms around her waist from behind and whisper granted desires for being alone with her.

"Aren't you supposed to still be at bed rest?" He asked.

"I am. Holding her won't do me wrong."

"I would still be most comfortable having you laid than pacing around the room with a kicking child. I can take care of her, you know?"

Astrid chuckled and walked over to the crib by their bed, leaned to lay the baby girl in it, covered her safely making sure she was warm enough and then walked back to her husband.

"You are far too tired. I have been resting long enough."

Hiccup spread his arms out to her, she smiled and laid into him, letting him wrap her in his arms and snuggle her spoiled as he usually does ever since he has had the rights to possess her day and night. "Thanks for the concern."

Astrid's eyes closed. As she breathed in his scent, relaxing her nerves and releasing her own energies until fairly dreaming. Hiccup's eyes soon felt heavier as well.

When both of their breaths became just one deep, deeper and deepest feeling being released from their lungs, a sudden loud pitched yell made both of them snap up on a sitting position.

"Didn't you feed her!?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his temples and frowning at the loud cries.

"I did." Astrid groaned.

"Change her?"

"That too."

"Then what could she possibly want now?"

"I don't know. I already went. She might want her father this time, don't you think?"

Hiccup glared at her. She shrugged, "You wanted to help? There you go." She teased.

Hiccup then pushed the covers away from his body and swung his legs over the bed's edge as he moved to stand up and head over to the crib.

When he gently picked the child up, he began rocking her in his arms while trying to play her a small laugh, "Wow, you surely do know how to steal away some rest from your parents, don't you? Might even be better or worse than Toothless." He joked.

Astrid just watched him, laying back on his side of the bed and simply watching him do as he pleased to calm their child down.

Hiccup seemed unsure though, his smiling was unstable as if threatening him to be switched by fright itself. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Hiccup flinched, holding the still crying girl a little tighter to his chest. His trembling arms scared him to either drop her or break her in half. But Astrid knew better than to tell him he was too frightened to hold his own baby. She has seen this kind of careful and unsure Hiccup ever since their girl was born.

So she moved the pillow next to her a little higher and said "Why not bring her to sleep with us? Just for a while."

Hiccup's eyes glanced back at her, seeming a little relieved by her sudden asking. And so he did, Hiccup walked back to their bed, laid the girl by her mother's side and then laid beside her.

Rubbing his fingers on her tummy, as Astrid ran a finger on the child's tiny waving hands. The baby took a grip on Astrid's finger and held it tight while waving it side to side. Her gasps began to slowly lower in tone and when Hiccup leaned to kiss her little gentle cheek, her cries came to a complete stop.

Astrid smiled, knowing the baby only wanted some both parental love for a while. And she couldn't blame her. With Hiccup busy every day and Astrid doing light activity but still keeping herself occupied, the baby barely had the chance to feel both of their warmth together. That soothed her, by chance. At least…


	2. Mommy and Me Part I

(Another Anon's request from tumblr!)

* * *

><p>"Astrid, what in Thor's name are yeh doing?" Bertha asked as she walked toward her daughter, who was kneeling on the ground, fixing little Herja's dark green gown.<p>

"Good morning mother. I am fine, thanks for asking." Astrid responded.

Herja picked focusedly on her nose.

"Answer my question." Bertha said, frowning already and resting her fists on her broad sides.

"I am spending my day with her."

"Yeh should be sending her clean the dragon's nests and not be fooling around like yer doin'."

Astrid closed her eyes and rolled them within her eyelids, letting go a soft sigh. "I'm teaching her to walk. Since when is that fooling around?"

"She can learn for herself. Yeh have duties as the chief lady to attend to."

Astrid frowned up at her, "Did I learn on my own to walk and talk?"

"No. Gobber insisted in having you nearly every day."

Astrid shook her head and looked back down at Herja, running her hand through the girl's hair so it wouldn't look so messy over her shoulders. "For the least, I should thank him for not letting me become truly useless."

"Children need to learn on their own. Otherwise, how would yeh expect them to become fearless warriors?"

"I believe you've gotten the wrong idea on what fearless truly means, mother."

Just when Bertha opened her mouth to complain on how disrespectful Astrid's tone was starting to sound like, Astrid slid her hands in Herja's underarms and picked her up, holding her near her chest.

The girl leaned her head against her mom's chest and began sucking hungrily at her thumb while curiously looking up at her already irritated grandmother.

But, let's be honest here….no one was much more irritated than Astrid herself. For she never liked how her mother always came close to her just to scold her for being supposedly a bad mother by how she lovingly attended Herja.

"Don't get mad, mom… but I am going to spend my time with my daughter elsewhere. Herja hasn't fed yet."

That said, Astrid didn't allow her mother say further words about the subject as she began walking away, deeper into the woods.

"Strange yer dragon isn't glued to yer lap."

"If you are searching for Stormfly, which I truly doubt you are, then you will find her where Hiccup and Toothless are."

Truth was, Astrid gave Stormfly permission to spend her day with Toothless as much as she pleased. All because she wanted to have this one day with her one-year-old. Astrid knew how jealous Stormfly might sometimes get, even if she knew Herja was inevitably Astrid and Hiccup's first born.

So the fearless lady learned how to balance her time and split it in different portions and stages that would allow her spend time with Stormfly, Herja, work and Hiccup. It wasn't as easy as it sometimes sounded, but for Astrid, nothing was ever to be impossible.

Yet, this specific day, she had woken up with the desires of moving everything in her schedule aside and simply replace it all with dedicating entirely to Herja.

When they reached a wider field, Astrid sat the girl on the grass, then sat before her.

"Are you hungry?"

Herja nodded, still nibbling on her thumb's fingertip.

Astrid warmly smiled and slid her bag down her shoulder, setting it to the side.

Herja leaned to curiously peek into the bag as Astrid searched in it and soon pulled out a small jar sealed with a piece of cloth tied on its surface. In her other hand, she held a small wooden spoon with Herja's name engraved on it.

When Herja saw the spoon, she pointed at it immediately "Dwaddwy!"

Astrid laughed, "Yes, daddy made it for you."

"Mwine?"

Astrid nodded while removing the seal from the jar, setting it on the rock behind her and placed then the jar on the ground, dipping the spoon inside. She leaned to spread her arms out for Herja who crawled to her mom's arms and climbed on her legs to sit on her lap, sideways.

"Yes, it's yours." She moved the jar closer to her legs and took a hold of the spoon, drawing it back up and offering it to the girl. "Now, let's eat."

Herja looked up at her mother and blinked unsure. Astrid chuckled,"What? It's smashed potato. You like that, don't you?"

Herja blinked twice more, then glanced over her shoulder at her surroundings. Astrid rose a brow, confused. "What's is it?"

Herja snapped her head back at her mother and then finally leaned her head forward, opening her mouth and waiting for Astrid to feed her for once and all.

Astrid hesitated. But then gently inserted the spoon in the girl's mouth.

She fed her until the jar was empty.

Smiling brightly, Astrid kissed Herja's rounded cheek and brushed the light red hair from her eyes before putting back the jar and spoon inside the bag.

Herja still chewed. Rapidly, but delayed in swallowing. While it, her eyes skipped all over the place. Astrid couldn't help but to notice her unease. So she glanced at her surroundings and glared at the deep ends of the dark trees circling them.

Even though Astrid was well fit for a fight even after being a mother, she knew that this time, if she was to be attacked, she couldn't just defend herself without unintentionally hurting Herja.

This time, neither Stormfly nor Toothless were present to help. Hiccup wasn't there to assist her with the child either. All she had was her Axe tied to her back, but no ways of using it without injuring the one year old that could barely keep herself on her feet for more than a minute.

Next thing she realized, she had brought them way too far from the Villagers' sight. Meaning no one could come in if any emergency was to be released.

"Let's go back home, shall we?"

Hoping and sending silent prayers to the gods above to send her and Herja back to town safely, Astrid picked Herja up in her arms, slid the bag's straps over her shoulder and began speed-walking deep into the woods, south, straight to town.

No more than twenty minutes of long walks, Astrid finally made it to solid and safe grounds. The Villagers were still working around the village even though it was just minutes before sundown.

She passed the forge, saw Toothless playing around with Stormfly, scaring the sheep through the streets and as she glanced into the forge, she saw Hiccup well focused in whatever he was designing at his desk.

When Herja saw her father, she looked back up at her mom and pointed with her free hand at the forge's direction, while sucking her other hand's thumb.

Astrid took in a deep breath in order to calm her own fatigue down and exhaled slowly before beginning to walk around the forge. "Not yet. We still have some time left for ourselves."

Once she reached the green grounds behind the forge, with the horizon's view right in front of them, she set the girl on the ground and with the confidence that now they were both safe and sound within the eyes of those who know and respect them, they could finally enjoy the last of their mommy-and-me time.

Herja looked up at her mom before glancing back at the view. Smiling brightly at how she could appreciate the beauty of the god's work of art surrounding her. The breeze caressed her soft cheeks and blew her hair crazily behind her.

When she turned to find her mom sitting right behind her, Herja collapsed—on fair purpose—on her mom's legs and giggled loudly. Astrid laughed as well.

Lifting the girl up over the ground and laying her on her back on the grass before leaning forward, brushing her lips on Herja's tummy and begin blowing against it. Having the girl laugh loudly and kick on her legs and arms because of the tickles. Sometimes pulling from Astrid's bangs.

About two hours later, Hiccup was finishing ordering things up and putting everything back in its place so he could go home and surprise Astrid with an early arrival, he suddenly heard those familiar sounds coming from the back of the forge.

Walking around it, just to find Astrid laid on her back and Herja basically laying on her mom's face, pulling from her already messy braid. Both of them laughing breathlessly.

Hiccup leaned against the large pole behind him, crossed his arms over his chest and smiled warmly at them. He had no intentions in interrupting them right away.

He actually enjoyed watching them have their own kind of fun together, like mother like daughter. Feeling overjoyed, Hiccup couldn't help but to allow all those sweet emotions cave into him, reminding him how lucky he was for the kind of family he had been granted despite all those horrible things they've been through as family, as friends, as chiefs, as vikings…As Berkians.

Therefore, all those memories only encouraged him to be patient enough to continue enjoying the sight of his dearest wife having some mommy and me time with their precious daughter.


	3. Mommy and Me Part II

"Daddy!"

Hiccup's glance immediately switched from the designs he had been revising in his hand for a new upgraded fish basin for the dragons when he heard a very peculiar and energetic loud cheer call for him.

Seeing how his little four year old skipped uncontrollably down the hill, holding a bow perfect for her small size and waving it all over her head and sides as she ran to him. Astrid followed far behind in calm steps, a warm smile crossing her lips and holding her very own bow over her shoulder.

Kneeling on the ground just in time to spread his arms and have the little rascal crash into his arms and begin frantically laughing as he picked her up to hold her close to his chest.

The designs fell to the ground. Having Spitelout—who was standing right beside the young chief—growl within in disapproval and crouch to the ground, grabbing the newly crushed paper and mumbling a few curses on how things would be far different if he were chief instead.

But Hiccup didn't mind. He was already far used to Spitelout's complaints. Instead, he laughed at how his daughter's already messy hair tickled under his chin as she snuggled herself in his chest. "Haha, what surprise is this?"

Herja pulled away, enough to find his eyes, "Mommy will take me to practice archery! Look!" She rose her hand to show him her new bow.

"I see. You really liked that bow I made you, don't you?"

She nodded many fast times.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said once she got closer, "I know you wanted to see her in her first practice. But she wouldn't stop asking for it."

Hiccup shook his head, "Don't be. There will always be another day and another chance for me to see her throw arrows at whatever she finds in her way." He teased with a smirk. "I do wish I could be there though."

Astrid chuckled, "Honestly, good that you can't be there. That way we can have a little mommy-and-me time."

"And I hope soon after I will have the honors returned." He said, still grimacing at her. Having Herja snap her head back at him and widen her eyes in pure innocence.

"Yes, daddy! I promise after spending time with mommy, I will help you with anything you want me to!"

Hiccup smiled at his suddenly willing daughter, "Glad to know I have a new and doubtless assistant now. I'll be looking forward for that granted promise."

Herja leaned closer to her father and rested her head on his chest. Hiccup ran his hand through her wavy hair and kissed her head before putting her back down on her feet.

"Come on, Herja. Let's go, shall we?" Astrid asked, offering her hand down to her little girl, who actually smiled wider and trotted closer to her mother, taking her hand and gripping on it before letting Astrid walk her back up the hills towards the Old Forest.

Herja glanced one last time at her father, who winked at her and waved his hand in goodbyes.

Herja waved her arm which held her bow back at him. Astrid smiled back at Hiccup.

"Don't come home too late."

"I won't." He answered.

Soon after, both women were already deep into the forest, in the middle of a field, accompanied by Stormfly.

Astrid was handing Herja her bow with arrow and kneeled down behind her, holding the girl's arms out in proper position, having her aim at the target before them.

"That's it, hold the bow with less strength. Relax your muscles, focus on the center before you and when you are ready, let go of the arrow." She touched Herja's chin and gently lifted it a little, "Chin up…" She whispered.

When Astrid's hands abandoned the girl, Herja let go of the arrow, sending it to join the others against a large tree trunk far behind the target. Herja's mood dropped once again to the cold grounds beneath her, limbs truly relaxing by her sides and disappointed eyes moved to gaze at unknown distances, joined by a loud sigh, "I missed…again."

Astrid sat by her side and gently took the bow from her daughter's hand, "Bring another arrow, then."

Herja dropped her head in shame as her feet heavily moved through the grass and to where Stormfly laid just a few feet from them, guarding a bag of arrows.

When Herja came back with another small arrow, a thought crossed her disturbed little mind and stood by her mother, "Will I be a disgrace if I never get it right?"

Astrid rose a brow, looking back up at Herja, hoping that what her ears just heard was just product of her poorly exercised imagination. "What?"

The girl sighed louder and dropped herself on her butt. Pushing the arrow to the side and start playing with her own little fingers on her dress. "Grandma always says that if I don't show strength, then I would be useless to the Village and a disgrace to the family."

Astrid's brows curled quickly into a tight frown. Her insides began to burn and her heart to race. Teeth menacing her lips. She could imagine -which- grandmother had made those kinds of comments to Herja. It certainly couldn't be Valka. She was too nice and too-Hiccupy- to say those things to a child. As a matter of fact, Valka actually spoiled the girl much more than what Hiccup and Astrid would consider healthy enough for her infancy. So, without a question…it wasn't Valka the one seemingly poisoning her daughter's innocent thoughts.

Knowing that there was only -one- woman in this Village that could dare talk like that to a child of hers, Astrid rested the bow on her lap and wrapped her arm around Herja's tiny waist, pulling her closer against her until the girl moved to crawl into her mom's lap, pushing the bow out of the way and simply allowing her mother nest her in.

"My mom is…well…she has always been a tough woman. She always wanted things to go perfectly, for the sake of our family's honor. But what she doesn't understand, is that…" She paused, trying to find all the correct words that she was so desperately looking for. But, as much as she tried to find some nice and adequate words for her to share with Herja, in order not to mud up her own mother's name and at least try to find some nice sides in her…she just couldn't.

Big-Boobied Bertha wasn't a woman known for her soft sides. Hel, she barely even showed emotion toward her own daughter, Astrid. And even though one of her biggest goals were to transform Astrid into a fair copy of herself, she couldn't help but to become much more solid with everyone else when she began noticing a change in Astrid's personality—from terribly mean to unbelievably caring—and all ever since allowing herself open up with Hiccup. Bertha, had been very dry with her own granddaughter ever since she learned how soft Astrid was to Herja most of the time.

In the end, Astrid just sighed, "Listen, dear. My mom has always been a little too harsh on nearly everything that circles in her world. She wanted me to be as emotionless as she is. Not getting what she wanted probably makes her think she might have a chance with you. Though, I know you won't…" She leaned to kiss her very interested daughter's chubby cheeks and kept her lips glued in the girl's skin a while longer, speaking her following words against them, "…you simply have too much of your father in you…"

It was indeed ever impossible to have Herja become an emotionless murderer, just like Big-Boobied Bertha who killed and hunted as if she were picking out heads of cabbage from her own garden.

Might have been a promising day, so far. Skies were clear blue, clouds were scarce, the wind blew soft and gentle against their skins, the village was calm and no emergencies were released.

Astrid knew very well, that she had more things to attend to, rather than spending all that time teaching Herja how to do archery when she could simply ask someone else to teach her for her. But still, she also knew her daughter needed her. That even a small amount of her day dedicated to Herja, meant a lot more than what she could even imagine.

To Astrid, nothing in the whole wide world could ever compensate the small hours dedicated to create a simple…never perfect…but undoubtedly irreplaceable mommy-and-me time.

Simply, priceless…


	4. In Sickness and in Health

Finally granted this request. Things have gotten harder without my computer. I'm having it fixed. Which means a lot of delays on the stories. Sorry... :3 hope it fulfills the craves For some sweet hiccstrid. :)

**LovelyAndDeviant**, this one is yours dear.

* * *

><p>Dawn was already demanding on the skies, the breeze was cool and stable. Strands of sunlight pierced through the closed drapes protecting the room's insides from a rough morning sun.<p>

At the near end of the room, just a few feet from the window, Hiccup had his gaze through the gap between the hem of the curtain and the window frame. Watching everything that limited gap allowed his eyes to take in. The sky was partly gray. All the houses seemed well adorned with those bulges of snow over their rooftops. His hands slid into his pants, accommodating his shirt inside his trousers and then buckled them together before tightening the buckles on his chest.

His glance moved to his bed. Catching insight the young and new figure that now-just like him-had made his room her own. They've been married for...what, two weeks?

It could be two years of marriage and it still felt as if it was the morning after their very first time together as two bare souls. So foreign, so intimidating, so...wonderful.

It was strange though. His brows formed a light frown that had frightened away the small smile that for a quick moment had crossed his lips. "Astrid?" He called in wasted whispers, since she didn't even move.

Yes, it was strange indeed...usually, it is Astrid the one who wakes up first thing in the morning and has a hard time trying to get Hiccup to get out of bed and attend his daily duties as chief. But not this time. This time, it was all the way round. Hiccup had opened his eyes in the near dawn. But as he slowly approached her, whispering another gentle call for her, he noticed how she had anchored herself on the very center of the bed.

Perhaps, when he first moved her in that same morning so he could go get dressed up, she'd move. But giving her a better look, Hiccup also noticed she was laying on the exact same position he had moved her from his chest. Face down, arms on either of the pillow underneath her head and bare-scarred-back exposed.

Hiccup leant to her once he was close enough and brushed his fingers on her face, removing all those long, golden curls invading her drowsy features. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes were red and her forehead emitted small drops of cold drops. As he gently placed the back of his palm on her forehead, his eyes widened down at her.

"You're ill..." He mumbled to himself.

Just when his fingers trailed down from her forehead to her nose, he felt how her breathing was a little rapid and harsh.

Pulling back, Hiccup took in a deep breath and began unbuckling the first two belts on his chest, removing his flight suit's shoulder pads and setting them on the nearest chair by their bed. He was loosening his wristbands when the door slowly creaked open and Toothless' head peeked in. Hiccup glanced at his curious dragon and smiled faintly, "Sorry Toothless, today we stay home. Astrid's sick."

Toothless entered the room completely. Sitting by the door and tilting his head to the side, confused before glancing at Astrid and then back at Hiccup.

Hiccup just shrugged, guessing on what Toothless might have to say about it, "I don't know, bud. Last night she seemed to be just fine to me."

Speaking with utter honesty, Hiccup walked past the dragon and out the room. Guiding himself down the stairs and towards the kitchen as he reminded himself how Astrid behaved on the previous night.

He remembered how he had come home late from the forge. Nearly at two in the morning, expecting everyone to be fast asleep already. His mom was...

So he came in as silent as he could, not to wake his mother up on the first level and made his way up to his room, which he now shared with his wife. Expecting to also find her deep asleep, when he went inside, he saw her just beginning to undress herself by their bed. He had asked her if she had just arrived home. She nodded in response before being interrupted by his hands that suddenly replaced hers on her undressing intents.

One thing, led to the other. Soon, he had been sighing strong yet reserved moans in her ear while groping on her waist above his own.

Yet, he had to admit, right after laying calm, far more than ready to fall into a very deep slumber, Hiccup had noticed how oddly silent she was. Perhaps her heavy breathing was normal. Besides, after a very affectionate session between the two of them, who wouldn't be fatigued?

But this one time, he had to admit it was somehow different. She didn't say a word afterwards and all she did was curl up in his arms and fall asleep right away.

Now that was new...

"She just has a flu." Valka's voice served as thousands of bells ringing through his ears, having him wonder exactly for how long did he space off, thinking about his new wife's strange late actions.

His head glanced over his shoulder to see his mom climb down the stairs. "How'd you know she was ill?"

She shrugged "Because yesterday, she wasn't exactly herself and we had planned to train together at the wilderness for today. I expected her to be awake before sunrise. As usual. When I saw you coming downstairs halfly dressed, I couldn't help but to guess."

"Ah..." Hiccup mumbled and then turned his head back down to the dishes before him. Trying to figure out what exactly he should do at a moment like this. It felt...exasperating.

"I won't go to work today, mom. Mind asking Gobber to cover up?"

"I will." Valka seemed to have noticed his unease and couldn't help to hold back a small and reserved laugh. "Need any help?"

"No...um...I actually need you at the Academy. If Astrid isn't there then I need someone to cover for her." He turned to her, giving her a sheepish smirk as he rise his hand to the back of his head and scratched it out of habit. "It could be quite helpful to know what should I do at a time like this, though."

Valka walked toward him and then moved to stand right before him. She then pointed at the high cabinets before them, "Mix her SnowBell tea with a little of fresh mint leaves. Have her drink until the last drop. Keep her temperature low by damping her forehead, neck and chest with a cold cloth. Give her a not so cold and not so warm bath at least twice today. Serve her some broth and let her rest it off. She will be better by morning."

Hiccup snickered, "Yeah, any ideas on a barmaid's attire that could fit me?" He joked.

Valka chuckled playfully and rolled her eyes. "Just do it, son. She'll be fine."

Hiccup nodded. Yet, as he watched how his mother moved to find where she and Astrid usually kept the herbs, Hiccup leaned back against the dinning table and rose a brow in confusion. "But wait... Snowbell tea? Why would I make her that when she's sick?"

"Because even though she is ill, we should never run any risks and simply keep the routine. Just adding some mint will clear her breathing a little faster."

Hiccup glanced elsewhere. "I um... Does she take that thing every day?"

Valka nodded, "Twice a day, yes."

Hiccup suddenly made a disgusted expression at the thought of it. "Tastes horrible."

His mom laughed. "No one asked you to be nosey and stalk her until finally taking a sip behind her back." She put the water to boil and dropped the herbs in the pot.

Hiccup shivered at the memory crossing his head. "Yeah, reminded me how I sometimes should just let curiosity kill someone else."

Shaking his head, Hiccup saw how Valka turned to face him with a pleased expression and dusted on her hand. "Well, I am off to the Academy now. Remember to give her the tea and everything I said about her care."

Minutes later, Hiccup was left alone with just the presence of the Burning fire of their fireplace. He began preparing the broth and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

It wasn't the first time he had taken good care of a sick Astrid... but, it sure was the first time he had to take good care of her, while being his wife.

It all felt so different to him. But, at the same time, the same. Ever since she moved in to his house, Hiccup had naturally begun treating her much gentler than usual. Most of the time within their intimacy, Astrid was the one who took nearly all control of their physical pleasure. But at other times, she just let go of the grips and allowed Hiccup take control. Though it usually was a back and forth game between the two, the times they inevitably enjoyed the most while being intimate, were those that they allowed themselves give into their mutual feelings and just let their bodies move on their own. Without much of an effort.

As his feet silently strode him back upstairs, holding a tray in his hands with a bowl of chicken broth, a spoon on the right side, a cup of water on the left and a cup of newly modified Snowbell tea on the right. He pushed the door slightly open with his kneecap and his eyes widened in shock along with the quick gasp he drew in once he saw the bed completely empty.

His eyes moved around the room and relaxed when he saw her on the far end, sliding her shirt over her head.

"I see you have finally decided to get up." He teased, setting the tray on their side table by the bed.

Astrid breathed with a little of difficulty, but she tried much harder to hide that fact and attempt to seem as strong as usual even though her insides literally burned. "I have things todo. I overslept. Sorry."

When she finally pulled her shirt completely down her torax, she sighed aloud in relief and then turned to face him, frowning tightly at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Uh, because you are sick?" He rethorically asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not sick. I'm fine."

Hiccup gagged at her cold tone. Aparently, a sick Astrid actually went for a very mean Astrid. Not that these were new news to him. But it just seemed to be all...strange to him no matter how many times he had to deal with it. To Hiccup, Astrid was especially sweet and kind. But when she is sick...her mood doesn't really tell the difference between Hiccup, and other peeps.

Yet, Hiccup shook it all off and just lightly frowned at her while walking past a very relaxed Toothless-who was laying comfortably on the floor, his head on his paws and eyes simply watching the couple-and taking a gentle hold on her slightly trembling hands.

Her eyes were swollen and red. So was her nose. Her skin was damp and her bangs wildly curled and glued over her moisten forehead. When he touched her hands, not only was she trembling and intending to control the tremors, but her skin was also boiling...

"You have temperature, Astrid. You can barely keep your eyes open. Stay, I'll take care of you."

She pouted, "I won't. Hiccup."

Hiccup chuckled and began pulling her back, with him as he backed up some steps until reaching the bed and moving her to sit on it. "I wasn't asking. It's a chiefly order."

She seemed even more disturbed, "You know I dislike it when you do that..."

Reminding him how she found it annoying whenever he used his power as chief to at least try and rule her around-which never really worked. She always did as she thought it was best. Whether she agreed with him or not.- made him chuckle and gently find the hem of her shirt, pulling it up once again and over her head. He placed it at the end of the bed and leaving her in her breast bands and leggings, Hiccup gently moved her body down to lay on her back.

"What if I just asked? As a favor..."

She hesitated, then couldn't hold back a quick cough. "What about your own duties?"

"Took care of them. Gobber will take over for me today and my mom will take over in your place."

"Why?" She coughed.

He shrugged, "Gobber has been the most trusted by my dad and my mom is simply better skilled."

"No..." She cut him off, coughing again.

He blinked noticing how frequent she started choking on her own breath.

"I mean, why are you staying instead of simply calling Gothi over...or my mom?"

Hiccup chuckled. Brushing a hand over her forehead and removing the strands of hair on her face. "Well, because I am your husband now, Astrid and I have all the desires in this world to fulfill my every single vow to you."

She grinned, "To resist all my attacks and punches?" She teased.

He gulped, "Uh, not exactly...what I actually meant was in sickness and in health."

"Ah." She rolled her eyes. Then she looked back up at him, dearly this time. Trying to take in as much air as she could before coughing once again. "Besides, it's not the very first time you want to stay near when I'm all useless and vulnerable."

Hiccup proudly smiled at her, "Exactly."

She sighed aloud and fixed herself in bed, rolling on her side, turning her back to him.

Hiccup frowned at her. "You know, even if you're not hungry, which I suppose you're not. I still have to give you your tea. So you'd heal faster."

"I don't want it." Her throat burned. Making it harder to speak.

He grinned, leaning closer to her. "Then that means you agree on giving me a child soon enough?"

Astrid's cheeks revealed a bright and wild red once she heard that. Shooting herself up on the bed and reaching for the cup of Snowbell tea on the tray. The mug was warm, but she cupped it in her hands and blew at the liquids within and took short sips.

Hiccup pulled back and laughed. He knew she would disagree on being with child so soon after marriage. The fact of having her give up her warrior skills for a long period of time made her pull aback on the thought of starting a family. Though deep down, Hiccup desired to witness the feeling of having his wife protecting his son or daughter in her insides, he also knew how terrifying the picture was.

The cup was empty faster than he'd hope it would considering how hot it was. "I see you also have an iron esophagus." He teased. Taking the cup from her hands and placing it back on the tray. Then helped her lay back down on his half side of the bed.

"You have no idea..." She muttered. Eyes closed. They felt heavy. So did her chest. Her legs and arms felt numb. Eyes itched and her throat burned with every swallow.

When her eyes opened to gaze up at him, she rose a brow as she noticed that Hiccup's expression wasn't one of fright or concern. No. Instead, he observed her with a hints of admiration, care and undoubted will.

"You seem awfully happy that I'm dying in your bed."

Hiccup chuckled. Running his fingertips gently down her temples and to her cheeks. "You are not dying Astrid and I am not happy that you are ill."

"Then why smile?"

He shrugged. "I like the feeling of being useful for you."

She grinned. Then replaced the grin to a warm smile. Her hand slowly rose and found his own on her chin. Resting her fingers on the back of his hand, brushing carefully her thumb over his mistreated knuckles.

No word was needed. For it was obvious in their eyes. She felt horrible, yes. Even more knowing she was useless before him and before everyone else. But she also felt joyous knowing she had always had him by her side, willing to take good care of her when she needed the most. Even if she didn't really want to be helped. Soon, her eyes began to fall closed and her breathing became deeper and longer. Her hand fell from his own and Hiccup stroked her chin before leaning to her and kissing her dry, trembling and swollen lips.

When he pulled back from her, he brought the covers over her chest, covering her shoulders.

He shifted his glance to the tray. Knowing she might not be hungry for a while. So the soup might get cold soon...he should take it back downstairs and pour it back into the cauldron. Serve it for Astrid if she ever asked him for food. He should leave just the water near. Just to keep her hydrated. He should at least start with some designs while she is asleep. Just so he wouldn't fall behind on his chiefly duties. He should ask Toothless to bring in some logs to avid the fire downstairs.

Thinking of all the things he should do, and those he shouldn't, Hiccup exhaled aloud before scooting right beside her in their bed. Sitting with his back straight against the headboard, legs thrown one over the other. One hand resting over his thighs while the other searched for her cheeks. At the contact between his skin and hers, Astrid moved in her sleep, laying her head on his lap.

He smiled. Warmly. The hand that just touched her cheek now fell over her shoulder. Holding her close as his other hand gently caressed her face. As if that would make her feel any better.

Truth was, Hiccup didn't want to do anything for the moment. All of his focus was on spending the day being his wife's nurse. Just for her own sake, and to enjoy and take in his innermost desires of spending an entire day for themselves.

Even if it was just to watch her sleep all day long...


	5. To The Dragon Petting Zoo!

**This one, a request from the Loveliest and most Deviant creature in all the land. (LovelyAndDeviant) Here you go hun. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Peculiar sounds of a girl that ran through the curtains of the blacksmith and jumped into her father's arms, surprising him all the way to confusion as he held her safe in his arms. She wasn't older than two years of age.

Laughing, the man straightened himself and stood back up while trying not to get too much dark dust on his daughter's dark blue dress. "Little one, I could damage your dress with these dirty hands."

"She has a mother that can clean it for her." The most adored voice his ears could ever desire to hear every single day of his life, made his head lift to the blacksmith's entrance as he saw a blonde lady walk herself in and lean against the wall, by the swords. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you two doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Daddy!" Herja bounced excitedly in his arms while playfully palming on his chest. "Mwe and mwommwy will gwo to the zwoo!"

"Mommy and I, are going to the zoo." Hiccup corrected.

"Mwommy and I...na-na-mmm-zwoo!" Herja repeated.

Hiccup laughed, "Close enough." then glanced back up at Astrid. "The Zoo? Since when do we-"

"The stables..." Astrid muttered back at him. Her voice sounded low enough for Hiccup to have a terrible time catching her words, but her lip-movement made it clear for him to understand.

"Ah..." He sighed and then cuddled his girl closer in his arms.

"Wanna come with us?" Astrid asked.

"Well, yeah, but, I am a little busy right now."

"It will just be for a few minutes."

"Plwease, daddy..." Herja looked up at her dad.

Hiccup sighed aloud and shook on his head. "Who could ever dare say no to you and those big blue eyes?"

Herja giggled at her father's words and leaned her head against his chest.

"Why, thank you for such flattering words." Astrid teased.

"I was referring to the baby, but yeah, yours are quite stunning when they plead as well." He teased back. Making Astrid bite on her lower lip and punch on his left arm. Having Hiccup laugh instead of complain.

"I don't plead." Astrid muttered and followed him out of the shop.

Few minutes later, Hiccup was carrying Herja over his shoulders. She was holding from his head and at times, she would pull from his hair since she wasn't quite used to the heights. When the three of them reached the stables, Hiccup brought her down to his arms again and started showing her the different kinds of dragons that were still resting in there.

First, they walked by the Gronckle section. One of the Gronckles, a purple one—to be more specific—cheerfully went up to them and as soon as the girl saw the Boulder Class Dragon, she hid her face in Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup chuckled, rubbed gently on her back and waited for her to feel ready as to turn around once again. "She won't harm you. Dragons are good." He whispered, before gently pecking on her head.

Astrid growled within as she watched him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, if you keep spoiling her that much, then later on you will find yourself regretting it."

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her—playfully. "Jealous."

"Am not." Astrid lied. "How can I feel jealous of my own daughter?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Women are strange creatures."

"So are men." She spat back.

Herja looked up at them both and then giggled. "I lwove bwoth!" She squealed. Making both parents smirk down at her and simply hold back on their mutual teasing.

The Gronckle waggled on its tail and sniffed up at the girl, who had finally turned to glance back down at the dragon.

"Go on, pet her." Hiccup encouraged her.

Herja looked up at her dad, then back down at the Gronckle, then up at her mother. Astrid smiled warmly at her and nodded her head in approval.

Herja hesitated, but she then stretched her little hand out to the dragon and as Hiccup slowly leaned her closer to the dragon, Herja's hand finally landed on the dragon's broad nose.

The Gronckle waggled on her tail, pleased. As a result, Herja giggled aloud.

Hiccup then placed her on the floor and let her wander around the stables as she pleased. Astrid reached to him and slid a hand down to lace her fingers with his. "You told her this was a zoo?" He asked her, in soft whispers.

"Maybe." Astrid innocently admitted, "A Dragon Petting Zoo." She corrected.

"A what?"

Astrid laughed, "Just look at her."

When Hiccup glanced back at Herja, she was already all the way to the Nadder's nest, being surrounded by little-colorful baby Nadders and lovingly petting on their heads. Blowing small kisses with her hands at every dragon she spotted, and petting those she could actually reach to. Laughing loudly while it.

While snooping into the Zippleback's nest, Herja slipped on a puddle of mud and fell on her butt. Both, Hiccup and Astrid gasped when they saw her and ran to their daughter. Astrid jumped over the railings and landed just a few feet from the puddle. "Are you alright?!" She asked.

Herja just stayed silent for a few seconds, blinking in shock before glancing up at her mom, then spotting her dad standing against the railings, eyeing her and making sure she didn't have a scratch. Then, the girl just looked down at the mess she was sitting on and started waving on her arms and kicking on her legs. Splashing more mud all over herself and the dragon.

Astrid and Hiccup laughed, though they felt very much more relieved than amused. Astrid then picked the girl up from the puddle and placed her away from it. "Look at you..." She mumbled. Signaling at the dirty dress.

Hiccup continued laughing. Even louder once he saw the girl running from her mother and searching for more dragons to leave her tiny prints on. He stepped back from the railings and waited for his wife to jump back out of the nest. When she did, he took her hand once again in his and started walking with her. Slowly following on their daughter, who clearly enjoyed her unusual visit to the dragon stables, which for the moment—to her—were called the Dragon Zoo.


End file.
